Mokomoko and Me
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Love the demon, love his dog... or in this case, his fluff. A collection of stories where Kagome learns to live with Mokomoko. All characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I make no profit.
1. Pet Peeve

**Prompt:** Neck  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Date Posted:** 3/21/10

Sesshoumaru laughed as Kagome wrestled with his squirming pelt. Mokomoko was easily winning.

"Miko, this is an exercise in futility. Concede."

"Sesshoumaru, it's not some pointless whim, it's the _law_. All pets have to wear a license. To comply, I need to figure out how to make it _stay_ on him."

"Mokomoko is not a pet."

"He'd be viewed as one."

"You are attempting to place a necklace upon a being that is essentially neck-less."

"It's not a necklace; it's a collar with his tags. Neck-less?!? He's nothing _but_ neck, that's the problem. He keeps slipping through it. Help me!"

A/N: I admit it, I am a Fluff-fanatic. This won first place, YAY! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Let The Fur Fly

**Prompt:** Pet  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Warning:** May cause gagging or feelings of being flocked.  
**Summary:** Shedding season has arrived.  
**Date Posted:** 6/15/09

* * *

Wiping the back of her forearm across her perspiring brow, Kamone switched the vacuum cleaner off, set it upright and proclaimed herself finished cleaning the house.

While spring had many great aspects… new green leaves, aromatic perfumes of flowers, and sweet baby animals… it had one big drawback she dreaded over anything else in her existence.

It marked the beginning of shedding season.

Though she loved running her fingers through the soft, silky texture of it when it was attached, the hair, when shed, was nowhere near as appealing.

There was just _**so**_much of it, and it got everywhere.

If she didn't sweep it up every day, it simply got out of hand. Within a short time span it flocked the house, quickly covering the floor, the furniture and her clothes.

A slight breeze had it rolling across the floor like surreal tumbleweeds and blocking the ventilation intake ducts of their home.

Finding it in the food killed her appetite. There is nothing as disgusting as pulling a piece of someone else's hair out of your mouth as you try to enjoy dinner.

Washing it? That was a whole other problem.

He insisted it be shampooed at least twice a week, if not more often. She couldn't see why, outside of **his** obsessive need. How dirty could it possibly get?

At best the hair clogged the drain; at worst it plugged the pipes. She was tired of making excuses to the plumber when it was obvious there was no large pet present in the home.

She knew it wasn't _all_ her mate's fault; after all he couldn't help who, or what, he was. She just wished Sesshoumaru was a little less diligent about the amount of time he spent grooming and stroking it each day.

A little less attention paid to it, or even if he just did it outside, would work wonders for cutting down on the sheer amount she battled each day inside the house.

Her occasional thought of suggesting a 'summer cut' was unrealistic, but tempting nonetheless!

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru strolled into the house.

Mokomoko was perched on his shoulder and he was petting it, as usual. With each stroke, a puff of hair pulled loose and became airborne; drifting languidly until it settled on any surface it came in contact with.

Resigned to her fate, Kagome sighed and put the vacuum cleaner away.

* * *

A/N: Can you tell I've lived with very furry dogs before? LOL! This won joint first place... :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Prompt:** Skin  
**Word Count:** 695  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Kagome learns something new about Mokomoko.  
**Date Posted:** 5/20/2010

* * *

"Sesshoumaru," came a muffled voice, "can you get off? You're squashing me and I can't breathe."

The inuyoukai rolled down onto the mattress while still maintaining contact, his arm draped over her small waist. Drowsy with post-coital bliss, Kagome turned a little and snuggled into the warmth of his wide chest. "Mmmm," she murmured, "that's better."

With the sheets tangled near their feet, Kagome felt the soft caress of fur slide across her leg as Mokomoko made his way onto the bed. He knew to keep clear while there was 'motion on the ocean' or risk being removed from the bedroom. Now that things quieted down, he meant to reclaim his place.

Kagome, feeling a little vulnerable at being so exposed, reached down to tug the sheets from under him and draw them over herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Mokomoko; it was just kind of weird sharing the bed with him.

Sesshoumaru didn't discourage it and Mokomoko wouldn't listen to _her_, so she settled on a compromise by letting him have the foot of their bed. Love the demon, love his dog. Or in this case, love the dog demon, love his fluff.

Come to think of it…

"How _did_ you end up with Mokomoko? Was he a gift from your parents, like some boys get a puppy?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to ignore her and drift off to sleep, but he knew from experience that was a mistake. Rousing slightly he replied, "Mokomoko is not a pet. He's a specialized demon with specific needs. We share a type of symbiotic relationship."

"Like a flower and a bee?"

"A simplified example, but it will suffice. He stores my surplus youki, I provide sustenance and protection." Sesshoumaru yawned noisily, hoping she'd take the hint. Naturally, she did not.

"So your mom has one and your dad had two… Do they just show up at the house like a stray cat or do you have to trap them or what?"

Sesshoumaru gave up. Apparently they were going to chat. Perhaps if he just told her the whole story, she'd let him go to sleep.

"Father had one. They were bonded for centuries and Father was very powerful, so his had two tails. I discovered Mokomoko in the forest when I was the equivalent of thirteen human years. He was young, filthy and starving. As the son of two daiyoukai, I had enough youki to keep him fed. Gradually, a life-bond developed."

"Starving!" Tears welled in her eyes as Kagome imagined Mokomoko as a dirty skin-and-bones waif covered in mangy, matted fur. She reached down to pet him. "You poor thing, I had no idea!"

Sensing a breech in the drawn boundary lines, Mokomoko moved in to press his advantage. As Kagome stroked his soft, luxuriant hair and crooned baby talk to him, he wiggled and squirmed under her hand, slowly making his way up the bed. By the time Kagome realized what was happening, it was too late. Mokomoko was firmly wedged between her and Sesshoumaru, who had taken the opportunity to fall asleep.

"No, no, Mokomoko. You sleep down there." She tried to push him back, force him to the end of the bed. He went completely limp on her, dead weight that was impossible to move. "Come… on… boy," she ground out through clenched teeth as she wrapped her arms around him and tugged. Mokomoko adjusted his size and slipped out of her grip like an earthworm escaping down a hole. He settled himself firmly next to Sesshoumaru.

"Fine! Just for tonight though! Tomorrow you're back where you belong," she lectured, pointing at the end.

_Now I need pajamas. No way am I sleeping naked beside that furball._ She got up and pulled a pair out of a drawer, dressing awkwardly in the dark. Turning around, she tried to get back into bed only to find Mokomoko had expanded like a bloated tick, taking up her entire side.

Unable to awaken Sesshoumaru from the (apparent) soporific effect of providing youki to a hairy parasite, Kagome was forced to grab her pillow and move into a guestroom. Tomorrow, she and Mokomoko would come to an understanding!

* * *

A/N: LOL! How can they MAKE themselves heavier at a moment's notice? It defies physics. This placed third, YAY! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Mikos

Prompt: Closet  
Word Count: 745  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Never underestimate your opponent.  
Date Posted: 6/4/10

* * *

That morning, as Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome goodbye, he knew something was up. He could sense building excitement.

"You have anything planned for today?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, you know," she replied, with a wave of her hand, "just a little spring cleaning."

Her tone was just as innocent as his, and it worried him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept the immaculate rooms. There wasn't a cobweb or speck of dust to be seen, and yet she wasn't lying.

Though his little miko was full of surprises-most of them good-this one didn't feel that way.

He'd be sure to come home early. Hopefully she was merely culling her lingerie drawer and she would welcome his assistance, though he doubted he could get that lucky.

One last kiss, then he walked away, unable to shake a feeling of impending doom.

Kagome stood in the doorway waving good-bye, making sure he was good and gone before she stepped back inside. With his extraordinary perception she knew he suspected _something_, but by the time he got home, the job would be finished.

Though he insisted this task would be too difficult for her, it was one Kagome felt she could handle.

Seriously… how hard could it be to give Mokomoko a bath?

The last few days, he was beginning to smell like something the cat dragged in. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have time to do it until the weekend, but why wait?

Hurrying back toward the bedroom, she eyed the odiferous pelt lying on their clean bedding as she opened the linen closet.

She'd hidden a stash of old towels, a diffused air dryer, a soft brush, and a bottle of pet shampoo on the top shelf, where Sesshoumaru wasn't likely to discover her plan.

(Picking a shampoo was harder than she thought. Was Mokomoko more like a cat or a dog? She had no idea if he needed extra-conditioning, de-tangler, shine-enhancement or flea-repellant.

The choices were a little overwhelming.

Finally she just closed her eyes and grabbed one off the store shelf. As long as he was clean, did it really matter?)

Mokomoko lay curled up in the middle of their bed, sleeping-maybe. It was hard to tell. His long hair grew straight out from his body and could lay naturally in any direction, making it difficult to see where his head might be.

At any rate she didn't want to alert him anything was up until she had the bathroom set and ready… by then it would be too late for him to escape.

Kagome stealthily stretched as high as she could to reach the bath supplies. Her fingers barely brushed the edge of the towels.

Darn it. They were _just_ out of reach.

She'd used a footstool to place them up there, but had forgotten to bring it with her to retrieve them. She thought about going to get it, but that lower shelf was right there… all she needed was that one little boost, for just one little second…

Placing her foot on the edge, she heaved herself upward. Perfect! She could scoop up her supplies with one hand while holding onto the shelf edge with the other.

Precariously balanced as she was, she failed to notice the door swinging shut until she felt it press against her back.

It was _forced_ close, and with an ominous click the bolt slid across the strike plate, trapping her in the space between the shelves and the door.

Fighting panic in the dark, she reached down to turn the knob. With her chin resting on the top shelf and the door at the back of her head, she couldn't get low enough to even touch it.

No matter how she tried to wriggle, she was stuck.

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru came home for lunch that day.

"Tell me, how did you manage to close yourself in the closet?" Sesshoumaru asked, once he had her seated at the table with a cup of strong tea in front of her. Mokomoko was happily draped over his shoulder, getting stroked absent-mindedly.

"I did NOT close myself in the closet!" Kagome denied vehemently. She pointed an accusing finger at the lax pelt. "HE shut that door on me, _deliberately_!"

"Ridiculous. What possible reason could he have for doing such a thing? The wind must have blown it."

Kagome shut her mouth tight and glared daggers at the offending fur. Somehow, she _knew_ he was laughing at her.

So he wanted to play hardball, did he?

* * *

A/N: I love Mokomoko so... This won second place, whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Taking the Bull by the Horn

Prompt: Bold  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warning: Wash your hands after petting furry things.  
Summary: Kagome finds a way to warm Mokomoko's attitude towards her.  
Date Posted: 6/19/10

* * *

Kagome found Mokomoko sprawled across their couch.

"_Lack of boldness inhibits progress."_

Sesshoumaru was right; she needed to stop feeling intimidated. Determined to make headway, she sat down, petting the fluff gently.

To her surprise, he responded by slowly easing into her lap. Undulating with pleasure, Mokomoko accepted and wanted more of her attention. Confidently Kagome added pressure and lengthened her stroke.

Walking in, Sesshoumaru stopped-stunned.

"Your advice worked," she said triumphantly.

"Miko, you misunderstand. You are… stimulating him."

"ACK!" she cried, snatching her hand back while leaping up. Dumped unceremoniously to the floor, a disgruntled pelt slunk away.

* * *

A/N: I doubt this will improve Kagome's relationship with Mokomoko, lol. This won first place, whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. A Merry Chase

Prompt: Driven  
Word Count: 300  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K  
Summary: Kagome goes for a run in the rain.  
Date Posted: 8/10/10

* * *

Kagome, phone pressed between shoulder and ear, stopped chopping vegetables for a minute to glance out the kitchen window.

"Sounds good, Sesshoumaru. I'll have dinner ready. Hey listen, be careful on your way home. We're supposed to get a major storm and from the looks of things, we just might!"

"Kagome, I _have_ driven through rain before."

"It isn't _your_ skill I question. It's the _other_ lunatics I have doubts about."

"Did you just refer to me as a lunatic?"

"If the shoe fits…" she replied with a giggle before hanging up.

That sky looked downright ominous. She better bring her potted plants in or they'd get pummeled.

Wiping her hands off, Kagome walked to the front door and opened it. Quick as a flash, Mokomoko zipped past her legs and into the middle of the yard.

That hadn't happened before. Was he allowed outside on his own?

"Mokomoko, here boy!"

Mokomoko nosed the grass, pointedly ignoring her.

"Come on, let's go inside!" she encouraged.

A tongue of lightning licked the sky, accompanied by a loud crack of thunder. In that instant, Mokomoko vanished.

Kagome panicked. _Oh gods, where'd he go?_

She launched off the porch, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pelt… and the clouds burst. Thinking she saw something white disappear into the pouring rain, she ran off searching.

Half-an-hour later, Kagome gave up.

A displeased Sesshoumaru opened the door, towel in hand, when she arrived soaking wet and panting.

"You went for a_ run_ in this storm and you call me a lunatic?"

Kagome stared past him at the warm, dry fluff on the couch. His nap disrupted, Mokomoko uncurled and stretched.

Realization dawned on her. "You were _here_ the whole time…"

Mokomoko slithered onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder to ride out the storm, where it was safe.

* * *

A/N: That bad fluff is at it again! When will Kagome learn? Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Playing Possum

Prompt: Scarlet  
Word Count: 400  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Kagome finds herself at Mokomoko's mercy.  
Date Posted: 1/11/11

* * *

With the clarity of hindsight, Kagome now wished she'd turned down Sesshoumaru's generous offer.

Her brain valiantly tried to make her recall his hostile disposition and the unpleasant incidents she suffered because of him, but it was to no avail. She allowed his natural grace and demonic beauty to seduce her and override common sense. Kagome ignored everything experience taught her and enthusiastically jumped at the opportunity to feel that incredible mass of hair caress her naked skin. With that thought in mind, she eagerly accepted Mokomoko as her stole for an evening at the theatre.

After all, with Sesshoumaru beside her, she was confidant the fluff wouldn't dare try anything improper.

oOoOo

She congratulated herself on her insight when Mokomoko behaved himself throughout the entire evening. He stayed where he was supposed to and kept her bare arms warm. Pleased, Kagome stroked him lightly with her fingertips to transmit her approval of his obedience.

oOoOo

The snowstorm that greeted them after the performance was unexpected.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, look at how deep it is! Walking back to the car is going to ruin my shoes."

"Wait here under the awning while I pull the car around."

"No! Wait…"

Her protest came too late; the daiyoukai had already disappeared among the thickly falling flakes before she could finish voicing her misgivings about being left alone with his pelt.

The fluff wouldn't try anything with these other people milling around, right?

Mokomoko embraced her, almost as if he was trying to reassure. Kagome hugged him back in response, relieved he was being friendly. The furry demon pressed back, a bit harder this time.

"Ok boy, thanks," she whispered.

Mokomoko continued to squeeze until the miko's pretty face began to turn an alarming shade of scarlet. Swinging her body around in an attempt to dislodge the treacherous wrap that threatened to crush her, Kagome accidently stumbled backward into a group of protesters that had gathered to harass exiting theatre patrons.

"Watch it, fur hag!"

Mokomoko immediately released his grip. Kagome raggedly drew breath into her starving lungs while she backed away from the hostile animal rights group.

"That pelt looked better on the animal!"

Mokomoko played dead. Kagome felt him thoroughly enjoying her predicament as she was forced to endure verbal abuse.

"You wait until I get you alone!" she muttered to the traitorous fluff as Sesshoumaru pulled up, allowing her to escape her tormentors.

* * *

A/N: I barely got this finished in time to enter the contest, lol! I may come back to tweak it sometime in the future, because I like the concept and it didn't come together the way I wanted it to... Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Looks Good on Paper!

Author: pos_sess_ed  
Prompt: Firm  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warning: Naughty word play  
Summary: Kagome decides it's time assert herself.  
Date Posted: 5/31/11

* * *

It was high time she brought Mokomoko to heel.

Since Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge the problem, Kagome held out hope the book she discovered in their library could provide proper guidance, though its first impression wasn't favorable.

_If discipline has previously been nonexistent or lax, a stiff resolve coupled with a firm hand will initially be required._

Kagome snorted derisively. "We've established his stiff resolve isn't coupling with my hand!"

_Boundaries set and enforced will ensure you the Alpha position. Positive __or__ negative incentive is a powerful tool in developing desired behavior modifications._

"Wait. What was that last part again?"

* * *

A/N: This does not bode well...


End file.
